Just One Night
by Kalexico
Summary: A one-off. Tina is straight, but bored... Warning: explicit material. Tibette. Watch /watch?v 8mFg5IHCulE for some of Tina's moves.


Just One Night

_And the atmosphere is charged/In you I trust_

Tina Kennard woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. She groaned and shielded her eyes from the sun that was filtering through the curtains. She was absolutely not a morning person, her mood would always get the better of her. She felt a large hand on her hip and shivered in disgust. She didn't like being touched intimately when she was not fucking a guy. She turned around, the hand slipping off of her. As she came to the world, the loud snoring filtered through her thoughts. She looked at the man next to her and sighed. His mouth open, drool dripping from his chin, the excessive hair on his chest heavy. She decided she'd had enough.

She got out of the bed and sped towards the bathroom. She wondered how it was that she had spent the night with him again – how she had managed. This was what she had been looking for for so long – a nice and normal man who was good to her to establish a healthy, stable relationship with. She was bored to death. With the toothbrush in her mouth, she walked around the room gathering her stuff. She went back to finish and then threw her few belongings in her purse. She hesitated for a second and then got her overnight bag, walking around the apartment to retrieve the few items she had left there. She didn't feel like waiting around for Henry Young to wake up, because that would be like waiting for Elton John to kiss a woman.

The blonde left a note telling him that she would call him later and that they had to talk. Waking up that morning, feeling so repulsed by the man next to her, made it all clear. She had been contemplating it for a few days now and decided she'd wasted enough time.

As she left the apartment, she searched her brain – were had she left her car again? That problem was solved as she came outside. She got out her phone and her bluetooth headset.

She knew it was an ungodly hour, but a friend's a friend no matter the time. She had been there for Alice as well when the bouncy blonde had suffered another heartbreak, calling her in the wee hours of the morning, crying her heart out.

She dropped her purse and overnight bag on the backseat of her car and got behind the wheel. She dialed Alice's number and started her car.

"What the fuck, TK?" a sleepy voice asked.

"Yeah, I know, it's early. I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch at The Planet today."

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to!" The blonde now sounded chipper and wide awake. "I mean, it's been _ages _since you even went there! I'll be surprised if Marina remembers your usual. Omigod!" she rambled. "We can laugh at the new waitress together. Jenny's her name – she's pretty useless but it looks like Marina is quite taken with her. Says she wants to be a writer someday. Can't imagine the girl knows anything about life! Marina will have to teach her a few lessons, if you know what I mean…"

Tina laughed as she could just imagine her friend wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "You're right," she admitted. "It's been way too long. I guess I was too wrapped up in this relationship with Henry. I'm sorry, Al."

"What? I didn't get that."

"Come on, Al," Tina sniggered. "I know you're not used to me admitting my mistakes and apologising, but I mean it. Don't bank on it happening often, though. Take what you can get!"

"So, what hour did you have in mind? I only have to get in around 10 to discuss an article on perv moms."

Tina rolled her eyes. "And I'm guessing you will have to meet lots of gay moms for this purpose?"

"The magazine _is_ called 'Lez Girls', you know."

"I still can't believe you got away with that one. To think Shane was stoned when she came up with it… but then again, Shane does have her best ideas when she's stoned."

"Okay, who is this and what have you done to Tina?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I not usually the one babbling on and on without getting to the point? I'm trying to set a time for lunch here before it's over!"

"I'm sorry! Jeez. Okay, so what about 1pm?"

"Sounds great to me! See you then!"

"See you."

Tina had arrived at her apartment and drove her car to her parking spot. She got out, gathered her things and went upstairs. She felt free, exhilirated, excited. Alive.

***

Tina and Alice had caught up on small talk. Alice thought she'd had enough patience – she was dying to know what had urged this sudden change in Tina's behaviour. She seemed more relaxed and at ease than she had ever been during the last couple of weeks.

"So, what gave you the brilliant idea of having lunch with me on this beautiful Friday? Wasn't Henry nagging, whining and pouting to have lunch with him instead of with your dirty lesbian or bisexual friends?"

"Al, I think it's safe to say you're hardly bisexual. Anyway, we broke up," Tina replied nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal.

Alice nearly spit her coffee. "What? I thought this was the one you were going to stick with, see what it's like?"

"I tried it, Alice… I tried to have a normal relationship with a normal man who is good to me. I mean, I thought I'd been having one night stands or short affairs for way too long and it was time for me to commit myself. In the beginning, it was great. He was sweet and we did things together and spent a lot of time together, like a real couple, you know? But God Al… it got so boring. He got so… gross."

"He always was, you just didn't see it."

"Anyway, the sex was just aweful. He tried, but I almost fell asleep out of boredom. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Alice smacked her lips triumphantly. "It's time to face it, TK. Men just don't do. You gotta get laid with a woman!"

Tina rolled her eyes at her friend and smiled a little. "I told you already, Al – I love you guys to pieces, but I'm just not like you. Is it really that hard to accept that I'm a straight woman and I'll always be."

"You're straight until you're not," a familiar voice behind Tina said. Startled, she turned around and smiled to see Shane standing there.

"Hey Shane," she stood up to hug her friend. "I didn't phone you because I figured Alice would immediately let you know I was back in the land of the living."

"You know me so well," Alice said dramatically. "But seriously, Tina… you can't know that you don't like having sex with a woman until you've had it. At least give it a try! You've probably tried everything there's out there with men, so why not women?"

"I would like to make it perfectly clear I have tried far from everything with men. But women, I don't know. It might be horrible."

"TK, listen to yourself! You've spent the last couple of weeks in bed with the most boring man on this Earth! I never knew you were so shy to experiment… I never thought I'd see the day you were scared to do something!"

Shane raised her eyebrows at this turn of the conversation – her friends sounded like they were discussing a real possibility and as far as she knew, Tina was still with Henry. And although her friend had had sex with numerous men, she had never cheated on anyone. She valued honesty too much. The thin brunette decided she'd leave that for later.

Alice knew what she was doing. The Tina Kennard she knew would take this bait without hesitation. She was too damn proud to let a chance at proving herself pass.

Tina sighed. "If it makes you happy, I'll maybe go out with you guys sometimes and look around and see if there's anything I like out there."

Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "Great! We're going to Milk tomorrow and you, young lady, are coming with us! Tina Kennard is getting her lesbian cherry popped!"

At that moment, the waitress had arrived at their table. She raised her eyebrows, got a notepad from her apron and scribbled something down, only to put the pad away again. She gave her best smile and asked: "So, would you like something else?"

Tina looked at the girl's badge. _Jenny_. _A tad bit too young and innocent, but not bad. Not bad at all. - oh God – what are you thinking?_ she reprimanded herself.

Across town, Bette Porter was having lunch with her best friend in her office. Helena Peabody had brought in this lunch because she knew there was no way the brunette would have had it otherwise. A big show was coming up and the art gallery owner tended to forget about her primary needs in these stressful times.

"So, I was thinking of heading to Kyss tomorrow night," Helena said. "What do you think? Want to join a lonely girl?" She pouted, even though she knew this had no effect on Bette.

"I don't know, Helena… things are busy and -"

"It's a Saturday night, Bette! You just need to relax and get laid. It'll do you good."

Bette sighed. She was reluctant to go out and have fun when she had so much on her plate. On the other hand, Helena was right – she did long to let her hair down, even if only for one night.

"Okay, but not Kyss. I'm growing a bit tired of it."

"Oh, sure. I heard this new club is a big hit. What was it called again? Milk, I believe," the British woman said. "Why don't we head down there, just have some fun?"

Bette smiled, growing more fond of the idea every second. "Yeah. Milk, tomorrow night."

_And the atmosphere is charged/In you I trust_

As usual on a Saturday night, Milk was packed. Tina had a table with her friends. They had only just arrived and Tina was looking around, her eyes nearly falling out of their sockets. She had never seen so many lesbians in one place, flirting blatantly and unabashedly with each other. Her friends were chatting, but the music was so loud they to yell at each other. The blonde also didn't feel like talking right now, she was still growing used to the environment. Her eyes fell on two dancing women who seemed to be having each other for lunch. She was starting to have second thoughts when her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of an amazingly sexy brunette. This brunette was dancing with a redhead, but not really paying attention to her. She was looking around, clearly eyeing some women up, but not as bluntly as some others. The moment their eyes met, Tina taught she would faint. The brunette's eyes lit up and she smirked sexily. That instant, Tina knew this would be the first woman she'd ever sleep with.

A few women came to their table, but Tina let them know she wasn't interested in dancing with them. She wasn't very elaborate in explanations. She was too distracted by the sight before her.

"You're gonna have to dance with a girl if you wanna get laid tonight, TK!" Alice said loudly.

Shane noticed her friend was awefully silent. She also noticed the hazy look in Tina's eyes and she turned her head in the same direction. She whistled as she saw who Tina was so captured by. Shane nudged Alice, nodded her head at Tina and Alice instantly understood.

"Wow, you may be inexperienced but you sure know how to pick 'em!" Alice explained. "I mean – are you even sure about this? This is Bette Porter we're talking about!"

"I am very sure, Alice," Tina said as she stood up. She took a last swig of her drink and straightened her skirt. "I don't care who she is. I want her and I'm going to get her."

"You go girl!" Alice hooted. She shook her head at Shane disbelievingly. Tina sure wasn't one to be easily intimidated. Both women knew there were lesbians who had been 'in the scene' for ages and still didn't feel confident enough to approach Bette. Luckily for the brunette, there were plenty that did try.

Bette Porter had felt a chill running down her spine and swore she could feel the hairs in her neck rising. Confused and curious, she turned around. She searched the crowd for the cause of this intense feeling when she laid her eyes on a blonde. This blonde was easily the sexiest woman in the club. She wasn't one of those who danced with every girl that asked her – she had noticed a few women coming by the table, addressing this blonde, only to be quickly dismissed.

The blonde sat at a table with her friends, but didn't seem to be engaging in conversation. Instead, she was looking around and as of late, at _her._ She was about to get rid of the redhead who hadn't taken no for an answer with some lame excuse when she saw the blonde standing up and approaching her.

Bette turned to the redhead and said: "You're sorry, but you need to use the bathroom."

The girl looked up in confusion. "What?"

Bette looked around to make sure the blonde was really coming in her direction. When this was confirmed, she spoke to the redhead again. "I said you have to use the bathroom," Bette repeated, a cold undertone in her voice. Luckily, the girl understood she wasn't wanted any longer – she had in fact never been, but she was oblivious to this. She walked away disappointedly.

The brunette scanned the room to see where Helena was, but couldn't find her. She was probably keeping busy with some hot girl. They'd probably meet each other in the next couple of days, so Bette didn't feel the urge to go looking for her. Not when there was a chance she'd take the hot stuff that was coming towards her home.

Bette now started walking in the blonde's direction, making sure to emphasize the swagger of her hips. She chuckled softly as she saw the blonde raising her eyebrows at this.

They met each other in the middle and without saying a word, they started dancing together. The blonde didn't seem to have any inhibitions as she placed a hand on Bette's shoulders, making sure to make eye contact. She danced to the music, making sure her body made contact with the beauty in front of her. When Tina turned around, grinding her body into Bette's, Bette rested her hands on the blonde's hips. She resisted the urge to kiss the beautiful blonde's neck and sighed as she looked at the cleavage from this very interesting point of view. It had been a long time since she had wanted a woman this much. She was always up for it, but to actually be this horny by the sight of a potential bed partner – with all her clothes on…

Tina shivered as she felt the hot breath on her neck, wishing the brunette would kiss her. She turned around again and took a step back, grinning at the sight in front of her.

The brunette's throat was dry. This woman was even more beautiful up close. She gave her the once over. Blonde hair, brushed out, falling over her shoulders. Light make-up that complemented her hazel eyes. Pale skin that looked delicious. Her black top contrasted her skin well. It was semi see-through and had a plunging neckline. Bette could just make out the swell of her breasts. She would have done anything to touch those that instant. Her gaze traveled lower to the white-dotted black ruffle skirt that ended well above her knees. Bette's hand itched to touch this woman in her most intimate place. She wore 3 inch pumps confidently as she swayed to the music. Bette grinned – she was so in for spending the night with this ridiculously sexy woman. The brunette didn't remember seeing her before in any of the clubs she frequented. That meant either of two things: she had only recently moved to L.A. or she was new to the team.

The song ended and there was a temporary pause as the DJ moved for the next one.

"I'm Bette," Bette introduced herself after regaining her composure.

"Tina," the blonde replied. Tina had felt Bette checking her out and she had also noticed that the brunette liked what she saw, very much so.

"So, you new in town?"

Just as Tina was about to answer, the music was again too loud to have a decent conversation. Tina jumped up in delight as she recognised it. "This is one of my favourites!"

Bette watched the blonde in amazement as she started shaking her hips to Moloko's "100 %". The brunette had to suppres a growl as Tina let herself go to the song. It was obvious that she wasn't trying to impress Bette, but genuinely was letting her hair down. The things this woman could do on a pair of high heels… When she started spinning in circles, holding her hands high above her head and throwing her head back, Bette noticed the lustful stares directed at the woman she wanted and would have taken right there and then if she could. She had to admit that she could hardly keep her eyes off of the woman herself, that she had to keep herself in check and couldn't help but wonder what she was like in bed. She couldn't hold herself any longer and grabbed Tina's hips, bringing her closer.

Tina, who had felt like she was in some kind of trance, was brought back to the real world when she felt two strong but at the same time soft hands on her hips, pulling her forwards. For a millisecond, she dreaded the thought of this woman wanting to kiss her as she had always hated kissing and found it very overrated. She barely had the time to finish the thought that maybe it'd be different with a woman when their lips crashed.

It _was_ different. Bette's lips were forceful, but also soft and not overly moist. Tina felt Bette's hands sliding up from her hips and back down. To feel their lips explore the others', to have her lower lip sucked in the brunette's mouth to be followed with light licks along it was the most erotic feeling she had ever experienced. Bette's hand was now on the small of her back, pulling her in closer. They kept dancing to the music, already another song, as they parted their lips to allow their tongues to get acquainted. An electric torrent seemed to flash through their bodies. Tina was just blown away by how different this was from kissing men. Bette's tongue felt soft and warm. Nothing about the kiss was disgusting. Tina found herself leaning in, wrapping her arms around Bette's neck. She slipped her own tongue into Bette's mouth, exploring the roof of the brunette's mouth. Bette cupped Tina's cheek, bringing her in closer. Soon, their tongues were fighting a battle for dominance. Both women were desperate to taste as much of the other as they could. She was surprised when she felt Bette reach for her arm and groaned when the brunette rested her lips on Tina's radial artery to suck it, flattening her tongue against it a few seconds later. The blonde thought she would come. She placed her hand on Bette's cheek and brought her in for another scorching kiss.

Alice and Shane witnessed the hot kiss. Shane had been chatting up some girl, but was distracted by her friend going for it.

"Look at that," Alice squeaked. "TK's going for it big time."

"They're insanely hot together," Shane admitted. Apparently, a lot of other women thought the same as they couldn't keep their eyes off of the couple.

_Tempted by fate/And I won't hesitate/The time is now/And I can't wait_

Bette and Tina were oblivious to these stares. When they had to part for air, Tina's glazed eyes found Bette's. "Take me to your home."

The music was too loud to actually understand the words, but she knew full well what Tina had said.

The drive in the car was a silent one. Bette was never one to talk much when she was behind the wheel as she was concentrated on the road ahead. She was very distracted by the pretty blonde next to her, though. She couldn't help but steal a few glances at her ample cleavage and her legs. She was turned on by the mere thought of making love to this woman – because she felt that was what it would be.

Tina was nervous. She wasn't having second thoughts about going home with Bette Porter, but she did feel anxious about the fact that she hadn't slept with a woman before and wouldn't know what to do. She figured she had to be honest with Bette. The silence was also getting at her.

"I have to be honest Bette with you Bette, I'm straight."

Bette was so shocked she hit the brakes hard. She turned to Tina. "What? You are aware you were in a gay club, full of gay women? You came to me! You danced like that, and then we kissed and I don't recall you hesitating for a second whether that felt right, or -"

Tina chuckled. "Let me finish first. I'm straight and I've slept with a lot of men. I just ended things with a guy I had tried to have a steady relationship with. He bored me to death. This is where my friends Alice and Shane came in. I told them how I felt aweful about it, but that I couldn't help feeling this emptiness whenever I had had sex with a man. How I didn't know what was wrong with me, that I couldn't just have a nice and normal relationship with a nice and normal man and feel happy about it. They suggested I should sleep with a woman, see if that's something for me. I just told you this because I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm in this for one night only."

Bette felt a mix of emotions. She felt excited – so her job for the night was to turn a straight girl? She was always up for a challenge. She also felt relieved that this girl didn't think she was in it for the long term. On the other hand, she had a feeling she wanted to know more about this intriguing woman. She decided to just forget all about that and focus on the night ahead.

"That's fine," she replied. "I'm not looking for a relationship. To tell you the truth, I've never had one – of course I've had some, but they were short-lived and I wasn't in love with my girlfriend, so I always ended it before things got too serious. We'll just have one night together."

"Okay," Tina smiled. Bette couldn't help but notice a similar mix of emotions in the blonde's face. Tina turned to her and said: "You do realise we're in the middle of the road and standing still?"

Bette continued the drive to her house.

Bette and Tina got out of the car in silence. Tina's heart was beating faster than it ever had before. It fully hit her that she was actually going to sleep with this woman.

"So," Bette said as she opened the door. "You're bi-curious?"

Tina shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. I just thought that sleeping with a woman might be the change I needed."

Bette decided she could do with some flattering of her ego. "And why did you pick me?"

Tina smirked. It was sexy as hell. "I figured, if I'm really going to do this, why not with the hottest lesbian in the club?"

Somehow, Bette was taken aback. She didn't know why, but it surprised her that the blonde was so forward. That had also been a long time. So many women didn't know when to stop pretending and when to admit their true feelings. Tina Kennard didn't seem to have a problem with that. Bette liked it, a lot. She was beginning to hope that even if they only had one night together, they could at least be friends.

"I'll be right back," Bette smiled. She went to her bedroom and got a few candles out of a drawer. She knew there wasn't really a point in making this night romantic, but as it was Tina's first time with a woman, Bette felt that it had to be at least a bit more special than a random fuck.

As she made her way back to the living room, she decided to play some music softly. She smiled at Tina and once again found it hard to believe that she was really going to sleep with this woman. Tina didn't notice the look she was getting. The nerves were almost killing her.

Bette walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Tina's waist. Tina looked up into her eyes and smiled. The brunette noticed how quiet the blonde had become and figured that everything was going fast for the blonde. She leaned forward to kiss her again, trying to calm her – or at least make her feel more comfortable.

"If I do anything you don't like, I want you to tell me. If you want to stop, if you're having second thoughts, please tell me," Bette whispered. She didn't know why she spoke so softly, but she felt as if talking at a normal volume would break the magic.

Tina could only manage to nod and soon they lost themselves in another elaborate kiss. Bette's hand wandered from the blonde's lower back to her ass. She squeezed it softly, marveling at the feel of it. She pushed Tina towards her, their bodies making full contact. Tina moaned in the kiss and Bette couldn't stop herself. Her hand traveled down the blonde's ass and found it's way under her skirt. Bette's smell was tantalizing. Tina felt like all her senses were being assaulted.

"Please, Bette," Tina breathed heavily. "I need you."

The lust in Bette's eyes was evident, but it didn't scare Tina. She couldn't recall ever wanting anyone to touch her this much, touch her everywhere. She had never felt so turned on. Bette was looking at her as if she were some kind of miracle.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked. "You never kissed a girl before?" she added jokingly.

Bette swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're just… you're so beautiful." Bette placed her hand on Tina's shoulder and let it wander down. She cupped the blonde's breast, which caused Tina to moan. Bette smiled and kept looking straight into Tina's eyes as she brought her hand to the blonde's hips again. She slid her hands under her shirt and the featherlight touch of the brunette's fingertips had an unknown feeling rocketing through her body.

She didn't protest when she felt Bette pulling the hem of her top up. The kissing had ignited a fire within her and she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. She lifted her arms, parting their lips momentarily to get rid of the top. Bette sighed as she cupped both of Tina's breasts, squeezing them and making sure to graze her nipples with her thumbs. Bette kissed Tina on the cheek, going down from there until she reached her ear. Sucking her earlobe, she let one hand wander lower until she had reached the blonde's legs. Her lips made a wet trail from Tina's ear to her neck, on which she feasted greedily. At the same time, her hand had reached its desired destination; the apex of Tina's legs. She cupped her sex over her underwear, feeling how dripping wet the blonde was. Tina moaned as she felt Bette's hand where she needed it most and couldn't help but grinding into her. She brought her hands to Bette's top and hastily lifted it off of the beautiful brunette. As Bette resumed her devouring of Tina's neck, she hit a spot that elicited a guttural groan from the blonde.

Bette let go of the blonde for a minute to give her a chance to change her mind. There was no way in hell for Tina. The blonde noticed the candles for the first time and smiled. Yes, being with a woman was very different already.

Bette was now sure that there was no way back for Tina. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Tina's skirt and brought it down to her ankles. Tina stepped out of it eagerly, opening the brunette's pants and stripping her of it at the same time. Both women were left in their lingerie. Bette growled as she saw the black lacy bra and thong Tina was wearing. She let her hands enjoy the feel of the tissue against the other woman's soft skin.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Bette whispered in her ear.

She lifted the blonde in her arms and carried her to the bed. Tina was turned on beyond explanation by Bette's strength and softness combined. She threw her head back and Bette found herself very distracted by the sight of Tina's lifted breasts. Bette placed Tina on the bed. Tina let herself fall back on the soft mattress and decided to just enjoy whatever Bette had in mind for her. She was already sure she had definitely chosen the right woman to show her how women made love. She was more turned on by one sultry look from the brunette than she had ever been by the sight of a naked man. Bette brought her hands to the sides of Tina's breasts, pushing them together as she leaned over the blonde to assault her lips again. Her hands explored Tina's flat stomach and hips. She brought one hand between her thighs, easing them apart.

Tina was more than willing to comply. Bette flattened her tongue on Tina's navel, pressed it hard onto it and then dragged it up to the edge of her bra. Tina involuntarily lifted her body off the bed, begging for more. Bette brought her hands to Tina's shoulder, slowly easing the straps of her bra down her arms. She then slid her hands under Tina's back to unclasp the bra. She quickly got rid of it and growled at the sight beneath her.

Tina's heaving chest was a sight for sore eyes. Bette needed a moment to take in the beauty of those pale, flushed breasts, the engorged nipples, the movement. She brought her face to the valley between Tina's breast and placed a light kiss there.

The brunette now kissed Tina's brow, going down and paying extra attention to her lips, all the way to the waistband of her thong. At the same time, she fondled Tina's breasts. As she squeezed and pulled Tina's nipples, the blonde bit back the slight pain that was overruled by the pleasure these actions brought.

Bette placed her lips where she knew Tina's clit was and took in the scent of her very aroused bed partner. She flattened her tongue against the lacy material and pressed it hard. Tina's hips jerked up, her desire being made clear by her body. She had no control over herself. She had never felt this way before.

Bette kissed Tina's leg and as she resumed her trail of kisses, she also brought the thong down with her hands. As she reached the inside of Tina's ankle, she had to part from her body momentarily to get rid of the thong. With glazed eyes, she looked at her now naked, panting and flushes soon-to-be lover. Tina softly moaned, a sound that turned Bette on beyond any reason.

"Get a move on, will ya?" Tina groaned. She could hardly wait – she had never experienced so much and such slow foreplay. It was clearly something the brunette enjoyed. Tina had always regarded foreplay as something leading up to sex, a necessary evil almost, but this time it seemed as if the actions were done purely for the pleasure of doing them. Bette took her time, she didn't rush it.

Bette smirked. She took Tina's big toe and sucked on it. Tina, whose eyes had been closed, hadn't expected this and nearly fainted at the sensation. Bette repeated this action for every toe, stroking Tina's legs at the same time. When she was done, she kissed her way up the insides of Tina's legs.

As she reached Tina's pussy, she hesitated for a moment and then decided not to give in just yet. Her hands fondled Tina's breasts. She brought her lips closer and closer, licking the inside of Tina's legs between her legs and pussy, then dragging her tongue to Tina's outer lips, starting from the very bottom and going up.

"Oh shit!" Tina muttered. "Fucking hell, Bette, take me!"

There was nothing Bette wanted to do more, but she wasn't there yet. She lifted her body up and kissed Tina hard. The blonde's eyes were still closed, a frown expressing her need. Bette then proceeded to kiss Tina's breasts. She kissed every inch of them, but avoided her nipples. Tina wasn't even sure where she needed Bette most – up here or down there. She simply needed her everywhere.

Finally, Bette couldn't hold it any longer. She wrapped her lips around one nipple, stroking the tip of the other with her fingers. She let her tongue drag circles around her areola, scratching the sides of the other protruding nipple slightly. She looked up for a second and saw how much Tina wanted her. She flattened her tongue against the very tip of Tina's nipple and licked it before kissing it. She switched breasts, bringing her hand down to Tina's pussy again. The wetness was evident and couldn't be denied.

Bette decided that now was the time. She slided her hands under Tina's ass and lifted her pussy up to her waiting mouth. Tina had grown very impatient and parted her lips with her fingers. Bette smirked as if she were a cheshire cat who just got her prize. Tina was writhing in anticipation. Bette blew hot air on Tina's clit, which caused Tina to lift her hips even more and her clit to engorge. Bette placed the tip of her tongue right above Tina's entrance and dragged it up to the spot directly under her clit. She replaced her tongue with her finger, applying a fair amount of pressure.

She knew that Tina would probably think that she would repeat this action a few times before giving in. That's why she immediately dragged circles around the blonde's clit with her tongue and wrapped her lips around it, sucking hard.

"Uuuuuh!" Tina cried out in ecstasy. "Fucking hell!"

Bette entered Tina with two fingers, exploring her inner walls vigorously. She went in eager search of the blonde's G-spot, all the while still stimulating Tina's clit with her tongue. She shivered as she felt Tina's hands on her head, pushing her face down, her lips gyrating in a steady rhythm. When she had finally found it, Bette pressed her fingers hard against the corded tissue, applying constant pressure. It didn't take long for Tina to reach her orgasm screaming. Bette felt hot liquid squirting out of Tina and knew instantly what it meant. Tina's body crashed one final time before she lay still, breathing heavily.

"Oh shit, Bette, I'm so sorry," Tina started apologising, assuming she had accidentally peed. She was deadly embarrassed.

Bette smiled. "It's okay, honey. It was amazing."

Tina frowned. How could one find it amazing to be peed on? Oh no – her heart sunk at the thought that maybe Bette was into so-called golden showers. That would be such a turn off.

"You just ejaculated," Bette explained. Tina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow – I mean, I heard of it, but I never… wow."

Bette wanted to remove her fingers, but was stopped by a panting Tina. "Keep… them… there."

After a while, she tried again, but this time Tina didn't protest. Bette moved to lay down next to her lover and wrapped her arms around her.

After a while, Tina spoke. "I'd love to return the favour, but at the moment, I'm spent."

"We have all the time in the world," Bette whispered.

***

When Tina woke up, she noticed it was 5 am. A sad feeling engulfed her – she didn't want to leave this beautiful woman. She had never come as hard as she had the previous night. She had a favour to return and she wasn't ready to leave. She wanted more of these orgasms and somehow, she didn't feel the need to have them with another woman. She wanted Bette again.

She kissed Bette softly and pushed her body further into that of the brunette's. She felt safe and cherished.

She waited for Bette to wake up before returning the favour.

***

Both women had decided that the 'term' night was very subjective. It was well into the day when Tina made her way to the kitchen. Bette was in the bathroom washing up and although she had wanted nothing more than for Tina to join her, she didn't think she could take another orgasm. Sure, Tina was inexperienced, but she was doing a damn good job.

Tina hadn't told Bette she had done a bit of research before venturing on this adventure. She had read a lot on the Internet, but she also went along with what felt right. She shuddered at the thought of Bette's four fingers inside of her, her other thumb stimulating her clit. One thing was sure: she was never going back to men. The blonde couldn't imagine having to fake an orgasm with this woman.

As she opened a cupboard, an idea popped up in her head. She grinned as she opened the fridge and took out the can of whipped cream with her to the bedroom.

She positioned herself against the pillows. She felt her nipples harden when the cool whipped cream was sprayed on them. She decorated her breasts, the line from the bottom of the valley between her breasts to her navel and beyond. Finally, she sprayed some on her bikini line and pussy. She put the can down, then took it again to spray some on her lips. With a smirk, she waited for Bette to emerge from the bathroom.

When she did, her eyes almost fell out of their sockets. It seemed that whenever the brunette thought it was impossible for her to be turned on any more by the blonde, she did something that made her hormones rage all over again. She felt like a sex-crazed teenager around this woman. She didn't hesitate long before diving in.

***

_A few weeks later_

"I can't believe you're still sleeping with Tina," Helena commented. "Wasn't she meant to be a one-nighter?"

Bette smiled. "I know, but we're having fun. So why not? The sex is great."

"Is that all there is to it?"

"Sure."

"So that's why James has been telling me you've been distracted ever since you met her – poor guy hasn't got a clue what's going on. That's why you check your phone every five minutes and you grin like a kid waking up and realising it's Christmas whenever she texts you or calls you. That's why you can't wait to hear from her or see her."

"I'm not in love. I am happy when she texts or calls cause it means I'm going to have the best sex I've ever had. She always surprises me with these new things she finds out or thinks up. That woman's imagination is endless, I tell you."

"So, with how many other women have you slept since you slept with her?"

Bette hesitated, contemplating whether or not to tell Helena the truth. She sighed resignedly. After all, Helena was still her friend. "None," she mumbled.

Helena nearly choked on her drink. "What?"

"None," Bette hissed, more loudly this time. "I just don't see why. It's not going to come close to what it's like with Tina."

"Face it, Bette, you're in love."

"I am not. I don't have time for this – I have to go. I'll give you a call, okay?"

***

"Jeez, TK, still that big grin on your face?" Alice remarked as Tina joined her at her table at The Planet. "She that good?"

"You have no idea," Tina sighed. "It's… wow. I can't describe it."

"So, you been sleeping with men since her?" Shane asked, knowing the answer by the scowling look on Tina's face. "Of course not. Why would I?"

"I have to say, I heard that the famous Bette Porter is totally smitten with a straight girl and hasn't slept with another woman since."

"I'm sure she has. Maybe she's been trying out some other clubs," Tina said nonchalantly. On the inside, she hoped with all her heart this wasn't the case. It wasn't that she was in love, she told herself. She just didn't want to share her with anyone.

Alice and Shane raised their eyebrows. "Uhu."

***

Tina had just taken Bette on the kitchen counter, her head resting in the nape of Bette's shoulder. The brunette still hadn't quite regained her breath.

Tina hesitated, but then decided this was as good a time as any to tell Bette. "You know… ever since we met, ever since our first night… I haven't slept with anyone else," she said softly.

Bette looked up in surprise. "You haven't?" She had expected that Tina would have slept with other women to see what that was like. She had guessed that Tina hadn't slept with a man, though.

The tone of surprise brought Tina a sense of dread. "You have?" she asked in a high-pitched voice she couldn't control.

Bette slowly shook her head. "No… me neither. Tina, I know you never believe me, but you're the best I've ever had and I just don't see why I would sleep with someone else if it's never going to be as good as it's with you."

"Is that the only reason?"

Bette looked deeply into Tina's eyes, trying to search the answer Tina expected. She swallowed and looked down at her fingers. "I… well, I don't know. I mean, I've never been in love before, but my friend Helena, she keeps telling me that the way I talk about you, I am. But I mean – I know this was only supposed to be for one night, so I understand if you just want to leave now, because you probably don't feel the same and I'm making an utter fool out of my -" Bette rambled.

Tina smiled and pressed her lips against Bette's, kissing her softly. "No. I… I think I feel the same."

***

Bette had felt the need to celebrate this new step in their relationship – for lack of a better word. As she filled the bucket with ice and placed the champagne in it, she got an idea. She slipped into her bedroom, hearing Tina in the bathroom. She got an object out of a drawer and went back to the kitchen.

When she came back to the bedroom, she brought the champagne and two flutes with her. Tina was already waiting for her. After all this time, Bette still hadn't gotten use to the sight of her naked lover. She poured the champagne and handed one flute to Tina.

The blonde grinned mischievously and spilled her glass on her breast. "Oops," she smiled innocently. "I'm sorry, Bette."

Bette smirked. She knew what Tina was doing, but didn't complain one bit as she leaned over to lick the champagne up, making sure to give extra attention to her nipples.

When she had cleaned Tina's boob, she kissed the blonde on the lips. They lost themselves and Bette had to force herself to pull back.

"Okay," she said. "I want you to lie back, spread your legs and close your eyes."

Tina complied, curious as to what Bette had in mind for her. She heard Bette walking around, fumbling and positioning herself on the bed.

"You can open your eyes now."

Tina didn't know what to think. She didn't know whether to burst out laughing or be incredibly turned on at the sight of Bette with a strap-on. She decided the latter prevailed. Bette crawled up to her, bringing the dildo to her breasts. It looked wet and when it touched her nipple, she felt it was cold. Her nipples immediately hardened as Bette stroked them with the dildo, using one hand to steady herself and the other to guide the object in her hand.

Tina looked at Bette questioningly and with a sly grin, Bette nodded in the direction of bucket that had held the bottle of champagne.

"You know, there are so many advantages to this over an actual cock," Bette started. "You never have to worry about getting it hard. It always is. If you want to suck it, it brings pleasure to your partner without you have to taste disgusting sperm – of which the taste will not disappoint because it's not there." She said all this while touching Tina's boobs with the dildo. She slid it over her lips and Tina licked the tip of it, shuddering at the thought that this would be inside her later.

"You also needn't worry about the size," Bette continued in a husky voice. "You get to chose the size. Well, in this case you didn't, but if you want we could go get another. You can have several at the same time and you can decide on the size of it, whatever you feel like at that moment."

Bette now slid the dildo between Tina's breasts and brought it down over her stomach to her pussy. She loosened it from the belt and dipped it in the bucket it again before re-attaching it. She slid the tip of the dildo over Tina's outer lips.

"When you use it, it's all about you. I only use it to bring you maximum pleasure, so we can take it nice and slow or fast and hard, depending on what you feel like. You'll be more sure to have an orgasm either way. The movements don't stop as soon as your partner reaches an orgasm. Then you don't need to fumble with condoms and there's no chance of said condom tearing or you getting pregnant."

By now, Tina wanted nothing more than to be taken by Bette. She didn't miss being penetrated – it was amazing what Bette could do with her tongue and fingers – but had to admit that the prospect aroused her. And all these advantages Bette had pointed out set her mind to it even more.

"Just fuck me, Bette," Tina said hoarsely, parting her lips with her fingers.

Bette rested the tip of the cold dildo on Tina's clit and the blonde involuntarily writhed beneath her. She then had an even better idea. "I want you to be on top," she whispered in her lovers' ear. Tina groaned and quickly switched positions.

The eager look in Tina's eyes was nearly enough to get Bette off. The blonde placed her hands on the mattress and lowered herself slowly. Bette's arm enveloped Tina's waist, holding her steady as she held the dildo with the other hand. She guided it inside and the blonde sighed as she felt the tip of the dildo touching her opening. Slowly, it slid inside her. Bette let go of the dildo. She felt herself widening as she got more of it inside of her.

She gasped as she felt the last of the dildo inside of her. She searched Bette's eyes. The brunette had been engrossed with the sight of the dildo slowly disappearing inside Tina. Bette sat up so that Tina could grab her for support. Tina wrapped her arms around Bette's neck and began thrusting her hips forwards, moaning loudly. Soon, she had to place her hands elsewhere. She placed them on her shoulders.

Bette's arm was still wrapped around Tina's waist. The blonde tilted her head back, involuntarily lifting her breasts. She gradually quickened the pace of going up and down the dildo. Bette growled at the sight. She brought her free hand to Tina's pussy, stimulating her clit with her finger.

Soon, she was bouncing on top of Bette. She sped up the pace, taking more of the toy each time she came down. The combination of the hard, cold toy inside of her with the stimulation of clitoris brought her to unknown hights.

"Oh fuck… oh _fuck_!"

Bette lightly bit Tina's nipple and that was when the blonde came down once more, her entire body shaking as she orgasmed. Even when she had come, she couldn't seem to still her movements entirely. Tears were streaming down her face when she finally felt her body calm down.

"Motherfucking hell, Bette Porter, I fucking love you," she said before removing the dildo and kissing her girlfriend hard on the mouth.

THE END


End file.
